


Oh, Bloody Hell

by incrediblytired



Series: Claire in the Bunker [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angelic Grace, Caring Castiel, Comfort, Embarrassment, Men of Letters Bunker, Menstruation, Parent Castiel, Parent-Child Relationship, claire in the bunker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 15:54:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7445038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/incrediblytired/pseuds/incrediblytired
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Claire unknowningly gets her period in public. Castiel fixes it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh, Bloody Hell

They were in some chain restaurant in some city near Lebanon. The boys usually preferred the diner atmosphere, but were willing to go out of there way this once for Claire. They were out today, not on a hunt, but for shopping. Claire was begging Castiel for more makeup, as her eyeliner stash was running low. He happily obliged and brought the whole gang to the mall. Claire was just curious as to where her angel got the money. 

But she didn't ask. Not when there was the possibility of dessert right in front of her. She had been starving all day. First she made Dean stop and get her chocolate doughnuts on the way the mall. She's pretty sure she that he only stopped because technically doughnuts are fried. She had grabbed a chocolate shake at the mall, and was currently eyeing the molten chocolate lava cake on the back of the menu. She remembered that they had yet to order any real food, and flipped her menu back over and began to dig. 

Damn. No main courses with chocolate. She sipped what little soda remained in her glass and felt a pull at her bladder. They had been out all day, and the spicy chip and salsa appetizer had made her down her drink. She sighed and put her menu down. She turned toward Castiel, who was curiously reading the the menu. 

"Hey, can you let me out?" she asked.

Castiel cocked his head to the side and then quickly regained composure as he understood. He nodded and said "Of course" before sliding out of the booth. Claire slid across and stood up, Castiel managing to seat himself before she even took a step. 

And it was only one step she took. Castiel grabbed the back of her shirt before she could take a second and pulled her back into the booth. She turned to Castiel and before she could get a word out, Dean had looked up from his menu. 

"Cas, dude, just let her go," he said. 

"No," Castiel said, looking Claire up and down. "Now is not a good time for Claire to relieve herself."

Claire blushed and Sam looked up this time, concern in his face. The men were all staring at her. 

Claire blushed harder and looked down at her lap while trying to edge away from Cas. "What the hell Castiel..." she muttered quietly. 

"Trust me Claire," he said before moving to put two fingers on her forehead. She swatted him away before he got there. Sam's brows furrowed deeper in concern, and Dean looked confused. 

"Why can't she piss?" Dean asked, face now steely. He had no idea what the hell had gotten into Cas. Didn't he remember Claire was human?

Castiel looked up at Dean impatiently and huffed out, "It is nothing of import to you Dean," then added sharply, "Sam." 

He tried to move his hand to Claire's head again and she jerked back, stopping him again. 

"What are you trying to do," she hissed at him.

"Claire," he said hesitantly, looking up at the brothers across from them. 

"Cas!" she said mockingly, both irritated and desperate. 

"Claire," he said again, voice low and looking her in the eye, "There is a large amount of blood on your jeans. I was intending only to clean it and then send you to the restroom."

Claire turned a new shade of red and ducked her head, muttering a small "oh."

Dean and Sam both looked down at their menus. Castiel raised his hand to Claire's forehead and with one touch cleaned her body and clothing. He reached beside him and materialized a bag that matched Claire's style well. She guessed what was inside of it and took it sheepishly. Bag in hand, she made for the bathroom once again. 

Castiel sighed once she was gone and looked at the men across from him. 

"I embarrassed her. I should not have said anything," he said.

Dean and Sam both looked up at him. 

"Nah man," Dean said, "You did the right thing. She would have been more embarrassed otherwise. You did good."

"Agreed," Sam said simply, reaching for his drink.

Castiel nodded and stood up as he saw Claire was back from the restroom. Claire slid into her place quietly, and busied herself with the menu. 

She turned her head towards Castiel ever so slightly and muttered, "Thank you."


End file.
